It's hard to write letters drunk on vodka, da?
by Hetalia.Power
Summary: A letters series for Russia. Just like the Greece one, rated T because of what can be thought of sometimes...
1. Intro

"_It's hard to write letters when you've been drinking so much vodka, da?"_

Hello! My second letters series, this time for Russia. Yeah, I understand I'm doing them at the same time, I'm just impatient.

Same rules as the Greece one; go ahead and post as whomever you like, post however many letters you'd like, and respond as many times as you'd like, as long as you don't troll or post something really really stupid that I can't even respond to. Hope to get from letters soon!

From,

Neko-chan

P.S. I'm not really a fan of any Russia pairings. Maybe some RoChu, but I have no preferences… so, first come first serve?


	2. Mass Letters 1

_Letters to Russia 1- Mass letters_

**Siberia 1**

Dear Russia,

Hello, my name is Luka, the personification of Siberia. Da, I know I am technically part of you, but, as I was my own...area... before, I exist.

What is a "sunflower" like, moy drug? I have not seen one before. It is cold here, da?

Lyubov,

Luka

-x-x-x-

Privyet, Luka!

I know you may be your own area, but you are one with Mother Russia none the less, da?

A sunflower is a beautiful yellow flower; it is very large with lots of silky petals, and lots of big brown seeds in the middle. They make me very happy, da? I want to live in a warm place with lots of sunflowers one day.

_Lyubof_,

Russia

* * *

><p><strong>Unrevealed 1<strong>

You should stop drinking Vodka. You started the addiction when you looked around 6.

Anyway list the people you despise!

-Unrevealed

-x-x-x-

Eh- Don't be so anonymous. I'll find you anyways… kolkolkol…

And how can I stop drinking vodka? Vodka is wonderful, da?

The people I despise?

Hmm… I hate General Winter, and I half-hate Belarus, and I hate Poland, and I hate Germany, and I hate England, and I hate France, and I hate the Nordics, and I hate North Korea, and I used to hate America but after the Cold War we really couldn't say we hated each other anymore because then we'd start more crap, and I hate…

Oh, too many to keep track of, da?

_Lyubof_,

Russia

* * *

><p><strong>Sicily 1<strong>

Russia,

Ciao~ It's Sicily. I'm the island off the coast of Italy. I'm trying to be more known to everyone else. My damn brother Romano gets most of the glory because he's the southern half of Italy.

Anyway, I was wondering, why do you like sunflowers so much? I mean, according to Feli (north Italy if you didn't know) said your obsessed with them.

I regret, but I must go. My brothers have arrived, and I best cater to them.

Fino alla prossima volta (Until next time)

~Angelica Vargas (Italy Sicilia)

-x-x-x-

Zdrastvutye! You're south of Romano? I thought Romano was South Italy. Does that make Romano Central? Eh?

Da, sunflowers are very beautiful. I love them because of how pretty they are, and how happy they make me. I want to live in a warm place with lots of sunflowers one day, da?

_Lyubof_,

Russia

* * *

><p><strong>Croatia 1<strong>

R-Russia-chan,

Hungary-nee-chan wants us to get married.. again... she has already planned out every single little detail of the wedding, and she told me to send out the invitations.

*cries* What do I do? I am merely a female form of Nikola, who is a boy! *is sort of angry because you requested that Klara, the girl, be turned from a boy into a girl*

We got married before, when I was in Yugoslavia! Your constant doting on me made me very stressed out, Russia-chan, and I hope you have some sense as to not be all over me... *is even more angry remembering that you raped her when "she" was presented to society at age 13; some of Russia's towns are the children of Croatia and Russia*

O-of course, I don't wish to pry like Belarus, it's just that... I want us to have a new life together... but I know that we don't love each other...

Yours truly/your wife-to-be,

Nikola/Klara Igrec – Croatia

-x-x-x-

Dear Croatia,

Eh? I thought Hungary was in love with Austria? And now she wants to marry you?

But you make a much better girl than boy, da.

And I expect you to take care of the children~ But anything to get me away from Belarus… Hmm… what to do, da?

_Lyubof_,

Russia

* * *

><p><strong>Prussia 1<strong>

Kesese, hey, dirty Rusky. I really hate you, you know that? Keep all your scary-a$$ tourists out of my house in the Winter, ok? I don't care how cold it gets in your home, don't come here.

And stop watching me, you creep, it's not normal.

Also, I don't have anything to ask you, because I already lived with your drunken self for like 40 years... But still. I wanted you to know I hate you.

With love, Preußen 3 (Prussia)

-x-x-x-

Prussia, I hope you know the feeling's mutual. Don't worry, you'll come back to become one with Russia one day… kolkolkol…

And if I don't watch you, how do I know you won't run off or attack me? Think about it~ You do hate me so.

Don't die too soon (Because then I can't kill you),

Russia


	3. Mass Letters 2

_Letters to Russia 2- Mass letters 2_

**Croatia 2**

*sighs* No Russia-chan, she wants you and I to get married again... "we" and "our" means you and I in these letters.

I do...? A-all right then.. I suppose as a girl I am nicer than arrogant Nikola...

B-but, our children are mostly with you, Russia-chan!

Yours truly/your wife-to-be,

Klara Igrec

-x-x-x-

I see. Well, unless it gets me away from Belarus, I am still waiting to get married, da?

And I've been taking care of the ones here, but you need to take care of the ones with you, da?

_Ot,_

Russia

* * *

><p><strong>Sicily 2<strong>

Russia,

*sigh* No, Romano represents South Italy. I'm not a nation, so I don't count.

I see. I have plenty of sunflowers here. I'm sending you some with this letter.

GO AWAY ROMANO! Oops, ignore that. I have a tendency to write down what I'm saying. Please forgive me for that.

Now, if you'll excuse me, I must stop my brother from doing something stupid.

Fino alla prossima volta (Until next time)

~Angelica Vargas (Italy Sicilia)

-x-x-x-

Sicily,

Oh, I see! So you're human? Or are you a country in being, but not politically? Atlantis said once that if she and Veneziano were to have children, it would end up being Sicily and Crete. Most likely Crete, then, I guess.

The sunflowers are very beautiful! Bol'shoe spasibo!

If you want, I could always come down and… _discipline_ you brother, da? Kolkolkol…

_S Lyubov'yu_,

Russia

* * *

><p><strong>Nicaragua 1<strong>

Hola Russia~

It's Nicaragua. You know, a central American country? I came to visit during the 1980's?

Anyway, I think that you should come over sometime~ no offense, but I don't really like the cold climate at your house. I'm in the tropics, so I'm not used to it.

And I promise to send Managua somewhere else if you do visit. I know that the last time he saw you he threw firecrackers at you...

With love,

Nicaragua (Luisa Rodriguez)

-x-x-x-

Privet Nicaragua!

Yes, I would love to come visit! I would like to go somewhere warm very soon. Do you have sunflowers still?

Good, good. Next time Managua does that, I'm going to discipline him, da?

_Lyubof_,

Russia

* * *

><p><strong>Sunflower Faerie 1<strong>

Mr. R-R-Russia,

E-Eng-England s-s-said t-that t-to e-e-establish b-better relations w-w-ith y-you I-I should w-write... Y-you see I am one of h-his friends: S-S-Sunflower F-Faeire... PLease don't squish me! EEP!

...p-p-please d-d-don't h-hurt m-me... I'm fragile... Like Englands pride about his cooking...

I h-hope to e-establish better relations between England and you, Mr. Russia,

Sunflower Faerie

-x-x-x-

Dear Sunflower Faerie,

Niet, I will not squish you! I think Mr. England had a very good idea! And I do love sunflowers~ I promise not to hurt you, da?

_S Lyubov'yu_,

Russia

* * *

><p><strong>Lithuania 1<strong>

Mr. Russia,

Er, I-I know it's probably a stupid question but... w-were you the one that sent the bouquet of sunflowers to my house, er, e-every day for the last week? Er... i-if so, could you please stop? I-it's a nice gesture and all but I don't really have anywhere else to put them and Poland isn't happy about them so... yeah...

Sincerely,

Lithuania

-x-x-x-

Dear Lithuania,

Oh, you didn't like them…? I wanted to be nice since you always seem to be so afraid of me, da? I suppose I could stop. But tell Poland I can be over there is just a second, da? Kolkolkol…

_S Lyubov'yu,_

Russia

* * *

><p>Liebe Russia,<p>

I never became one with you! Kesesese.. You just stole me from West, so you're right to keep watching me! (Even though you shouldn't.)

I might just attack you anyways, because Gilbird has gone missing, and I know you stole him! It's your icy black heart that lets you take other peoples cute birds, isn't it, Russland? You don't have appreciation for adorable things, like my bird. (And you didn't appreciate my awesomeness either!)

Oh. I'm supposed to ask you a question too, right? How's this one, 'When did you get so fat'? Because, I remember you being leaner in your Soviet days. It must have been all that comfort food after America won the Cold War, right? I hope you know I'm still hot, hahaha!

Best regards, Preußen.

-x-x-x-

Prussia,

Liebe? Why would you call me that? Are you getting rusty on your German now? Oh, of course you're not, but calling me love was an accident, da? Kolkolkol…

I had to reason to take your little bird, don't fool yourself. And "Icy Black Heart"? I'm not that heartless, little Prussia. I do care about people, just not the people who annoy me. Like yourself.

Oh, don't be silly. America didn't win the cold war, the mutants did. Don't you know anything?

And if you know what's good for you, you won't call me fat… I may be a little heavier, but that's just because I haven't gotten the chance to work out much.

Oh, as if you were ever hot. What a laugh.

From,

Russia

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I was TOTALLY gonna write something important here but I forgot.


	4. Mass Letters 3

_Letters to Russia 3- Mass Letters 3_

**Nicaragua 2**

Hola Russia~

Sí, I still have my sunflowers. You would love to come visit? Muy bien!

Ehehe, let's not threaten to discipline mi hijo, sí. That's sort of my job...

Nicaragua (Luisa Rodriguez)

-x-x-x-

Nicaragua,

I would love to come visit. Sounds very nice, a warm place with sunflowers…

If you keep him away then maybe I can come and have a nice break from beating people half to death, da? It's so fun but every once in a while you need a small break.

_Lyubof_,

Russia

* * *

><p><strong>Sicily 3<strong>

Russia,

I'm not a country exactly. I'm officially an autonomous region of Italy. That's just a really fancy way of saying "we trust you enough to have some power, but not enough to be a nation."

Yes, it would be Crete. Veneziano is my older brother (I'm the youngest out of all the Italian children)

*smile* I grow many sunflowers here. I'm glad you like them.

No, I manage with my brothers. I'm not as innocent as one might think.

Fino alla prossima volta (Until next time)

~Angelica Vargas (Italy Sicilia)

-x-x-x-

Sicily,

I see. If you ever wanted to become a country, just tell me, da? I have my ways… kolkolkol…

I think the two of them would make very good parents, but they refuse to have children out of wedlock and neither of them has made a move. I feel like I should do something, but for once, it's out of my grasp.

Very good, I think one should be able to take care of themselves, da?

_Lyubof_,

Russia

(Lol don't worry, I have a character who's bi-polar and OCD! And a bit insane… ah, well 8D)

* * *

><p><strong>Croatia 3<strong>

*thinks* It depends; but you still have to take care of Moscow and the others... but if you want, you can come over and bring them along; we don't have that many kids; only about 3 kids on each side...

Yes, I have taken care of the kids; Zagreb has become a fine man, and he has your eyes. Poor Rijeka, our son! He is constantly ailing, and I must tend to him constantly...

Croatia

-x-x-x-

Croatia,

I understand. Moscow is becoming quite a lovely young lady. I should bring them over sometime, but not now. I'm very busy with some economic issues, and now Belarus is at it again… oh dear…

_Ot_,

Russia

* * *

><p><strong>Prussia 3<strong>

Liebe Russia,

You Backpfeifengesicht! How the heck could my German get rusty? Liebe is just a formality, because I'm awesome, and I like teasing you, because no one could love something like you.

And I work out all the time, chubby. I still like to kick Austria's pansy arsch on weekends, like the good ol' days! E-Except for when Hungary is there...; But I'm not weak, no way!

...Er, right. Time for another question. Say, why do you have such a creepy laugh? Or whatever that noise is. 'Kolkolkol' is so weird. 'Kesese' is way more intense and awesome anyways.

With love, Preußen

-x-x-x-

Prussia,

Oh, no one could love me, hmm? Tell me, when was the last time you kissed a girl? (And she kissed you back, mind you, because I know you're drunk, horny and inconsiderate.)

Ah, you're still getting your teeth kicked in by that pansy girl? I suppose that's true, though, you could never do anything right. Austria is easy to beat, mind you. It's no challenge, I'm sure even Latvia could do it. You're such a wimp; I may have packed on a few pounds but _I'm _still strong as ever, unlike _some_ wimpy Germans we know. And I don't mean your brother.

'Kolkolkol' is a tough, soviet term, unlike your 'kesese', which sounds like a parakeet trying to mock my intimidating Russian chant, or even the hiss of a broken pipe. It has no meaning behind it, no rhyme or reason.

From,

Russia


	5. Mass Leters 4

_Letters to Russia- Mass letters 4_

**Lithuania 2**

Mr. Russia,

O-oh, th-thank you very much for stopping then... I-I really do appreciate the thought, i-it was surprising but... well they were very nice looking so... yes... er, and well...

W-while I could try telling Poland that I think he'll just try to send you chain letters again... so it probably won't help... a-and anyway he's not doing anything to you, so don't hurt him!

I... I... er... th-thank you for your sentiments Mr. Russia...

Sincerely,

Lithuania

-x-x-x-

Dear Lithuania,

I understand. I suppose if Poland pushes you around, then you should stand up to him, da?

He's been smart to keep his distance from me~ But he shouldn't bother you, either.

_S Lyubov'yu,_

Russia

* * *

><p><strong>Nicaragua 3<strong>

Hola Russia~

Okay. when do you plan to visit?

I'll just ask Costa Rica if he can watch Managua when you come over. I would rather my son not have his head bashed in~

Nicaragua (Luisa Rodriguez)

-x-x-x-

Nicaragua,

I am rather busy now, perhaps in a weeks or two?

As long as he keeps his distance~

_Lyubof,_

Russia

* * *

><p><strong>Croatia 4<strong>

*is very happy*

That's wonderful, Russia! I hope that you could visit me and the kids someday! I hope that you are faring well... but, honestly here, I miss you the most.

*kisses your cheek gently* I hope that we can meet again someday, Russia.

Croatia

-x-x-x-

Croatia,

I am doing alright, though rather busy. I will try to come and visit soon.

_Ot_,

Russia

* * *

><p><strong>Greenland 1<strong>

Hello Russia,

In a previous letter, you listed the people you hate. N-now, if not asking for much trouble, could you please list all the people you do like?

The main reason I wrote this letter is because, I h-have been hearing r-rumors about you all over the world. I wanted to just clarify: I-is it t-true you're in a s-secret relationship with America? Or with P-Prussia?

Sincerely

Greenland (yes somehow these rumors end up coming to me all the way here. Mainly from Denmark. B-but please don't hurt him! He says he hears it all the time all over Europe.)

-x-x-x-

Privet Greenland~

Well, I like Lithuania, and China, and Canada, and sometimes England, and basically anyone who doesn't cross me.

That is absolutely, unconditionally, the _farthest_ thing from the truth, and I will bash in the skulls of whoever spread these rumors. And I _will_ find out, da?

_Lyubof_,

Russia

P.S. Tell Denmark I'm coming for him, and he'd better be prepared to tell me who spread these rumors, da?

* * *

><p>Russia,<p>

Ok, I'll keep that in mind.

I agree. *chuckles evilly* just leave it to me.

*glares at doorway* mi scusi (excuse me), a certain Frenchman is here to annoy me.

Tanto amore (much love),

Angelica Vargas (Italy Sicilia)

-x-x-x-

Sicily,

Yes, very true~ I'm sure you can handle the situation, da~?

Tell him Russia is just a plane ride away~!

_S Lyubov'yu_,

Russia

(Lol I know what you mean. She's half dog, too. I need help XD)

* * *

><p><strong>Sunflower Faerie 2<strong>

M-Mr Russia,

O-oh, I-I am s-sorry a-about making such a rash accusation so quickly. If I had known you enjoyed sunflowers this much I would have brought you one.

Phew. It's hard writing with a pen thats twice my size...

O-okay, you promise. I-I'll take your w-word for it t-then.

With sunflowers,

Sunflower Faerie

-x-x-x-

Dear Sunflower Faerie,

Don't worry, I don't hurt people unless they really get on my nerves. Unless they're France. Or Prussia. Then I just hurt them regardless~

I don't have that problem~ But I suppose it is hard being so small, da?

Yes, it's a promise~ I don't break my promises, da? Unlike that stupid Poland…

_S Lyubov'yu_,

Russia

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Remember, kids, don't forget to drink your circletine!


	6. Mass Letters 5

_Letters to Russia- Mass Letters 5_

**Lithuania 3**

Mr. Russia,

H-he isn't really pushing me around anymore, he just sort of shows up unexpectedly to make me go shopping with him or something... i-it's nothing bad or anything, h-he is my best friend after all...

A-and no, he doesn't really bother me. W-well sometimes maybe... a little... b-but I swear he isn't any trouble to me so... yeah.

Um, Poland just showed up with a dress... I-I think it might be for me... I have to explain that I don't have his tastes again.

Sincerely,

Lithuania

-x-x-x-

Dear Lithuania,

Well, you should always make a point to stand up for yourself if you don't want to, right?

As long as he isn't a bother.

If he wants you to wear the dress, you can always come get me, da? I'll beat the idea right out of him~

_S Lyubov'yu__,_

Russia

* * *

><p><strong>Nicaragua 4<strong>

Hola Russia~

Muy bien! That sounds good.

He will~

Nicaragua (Luisa Rodriguez)

-x-x-x-

Nicaragua,

Very good~ I will see you soon, then, da?

_Lyubof_,

Russia

* * *

><p><strong>Sicily 5<strong>

Russia,

Yes, I'm sure I can.

Thank you for that advice. I think I'll go use that.

I'm sending you some vodka with this letter.

Tanto amore (much love),

Angelica Vargas (Italy Sicilia)

-x-x-x-

Sicily,

Yes, I don't care much for France. I'd be happy to bash his face in with my pipe, da!

Very good! It's been a while since someone sent me vodka~ Thanks you very much~

_Lyubof_,

Russia

* * *

><p><strong>Croatia 4<strong>

That's good...

I have a question, Rossiya. Do you like me? Not as in love, as I don't believe we ever truly loved each other, but do you just like me as a person? That is all.

Hrvatska

-x-x-x-

Croatia,

Yes, I believe you are a very good person, and I am pleased to have made you acquaintance.

_Ot_,

Russia

((By the way, this is a little out of place, but responding to Croatia's letters made me think of something… You know how the people who made the Swatch named it that because they lived in Switzerland? (Or was it Sweden…?) Well, it's a good thing they didn't live in Croatia~ I'm sorry. I found that funny.))

* * *

><p><strong>Sunflower Faerie 3<strong>

Mr. Russia,

Is there any reason you dislike France, Poland or Prussia? I need information to help Mr Britian strengthen bonds between our two governments. Anything yo would like to add would help.

Yeah, but being tiny has some okay things too. What is it like to be so tall? That's something that amazes me every time.

T-thats good.

I'm sending a sunflower with this letter,

Sunflower Faerie

-x-x-x-

Dear Sunflower Faerie,

Well, I dislike Poland because he's always taking Lithuania from me. I dislike Prussia simply because we don't get along. And I dislike France because he's _France_; what's there about the pervert to like?

Being tall has it's advantages and disadvantages. I think, sometimes, if I were a little less tall, people would be a little less afraid of me…

And thank you for the sunflower~! It's quite pretty, da?

_S Lyubov'yu_,

Russia

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Marmite, have you seen my pony?


	7. Mass Letters 6

_Letters to Russia- Mass letters 6_

**Nicaragua 5**

Hola Russia~

Si. alright~

On another topic, has Belarus still been stalking you? I ask because I know exactly how it feels like... Honduras is always following me around and it's getting really creepy... where the hell did I put my bat?

Nicaragua

~!~!~!~

Nicaragua,

Yes, she has… she refuses to let up and is being rather relentless… it's quite terrifying…

You've been having troubles with Honduras too? Well, be strong, hopefully they'll leave you alone, da?

_Lyubof_,

Russia

-x-x-x-

**Lithuania 4**

Mr. Russia,

He's not a bother! A-and I do stand up for myself! Just not... just... w-well Poland has always been a little overbearing... you don't know what it's like to live with him...

A-anyway, w-wearing this dress i-isn't so bad. I mean, I look a bit girly but... P-P-Poland apparently had it made for me and... and well it's not as revealing as that maid dress you had me wear that...

I-I-I'm sorry Mr. Russia! You told me never to speak of that! U-um... b-but Poland's really no trouble, don't beat him please! I-I just need to explain that I'm not really into skirts like he is...

Sincerely,

Lithuania

~!~!~!~

Dear Lithuania,

If you wanted, you could always come live with me, da?

You're right, I was really hoping you would keep quiet about that… kolkolkol…

But, I suppose I could let it go, da?

_S Lyubov'yu_,

Russia

-x-x-x-

Sunflower Faerie 4

Mr Russia,

Oh, I guess that's why England is always ranting about how annoying France is. Thank you for informing me.

I think if I were taller people might notice me more. These letters are the only thing England has talked to me about since he was a little boy.

I'm glad you like it~ I have a garden growing, the only problem is that I'm to small to pick them!

Your friend,

Sunflower Faerie

~!~!~!~

Dear Sunflower Faerie,

Well, England happens to take a particular disliking to France. I just loathe him… perhaps not quite as strong as England, but there's still a definite loathing… kolkolkol…

Really? I rarely have that problem, but people don't talk to me about anything… am I too intimidating?

I hope people notice you more, too. Or is it that people can't see you? England always goes on and on about his magical friends, but no one can ever see them. Maybe the issue is faith, because I believe in you and I'm talking to you right not.

I could come help you harvest the sunflowers when they're ready to be, if you like. I love sunflowers, I would be happy to help take care of them~

_S Lyubov'yu_,

Russia

-x-x-x-

**France 1**

Russia,

What have you done to my petite fleur? Why is she suddenly changed from my sweet little girl to some...insane girl?

France

~!~!~!~

France,

You need to learn to leave people alone, da?

And perhaps you should take it up with the mafia. That's all I'll say, da?

_Ot_,

Russia

-x-x-x-

**Sicily 6**

Russia,

I'm glad you like the vodka. I'm not a big fan of it myself, but I have drunk it on occasions. I prefer my vino (wine) though.

~!~!~!~

Sicily,

Well, to each his own, da? I can't stand the taste of wine; too bitter in my opinion. Though things like whiskey and rum and vodka are easy on the tastebuds- but I still prefer my vodka over the others.

_Lyubof_,

Russia

-x-x-x-

*is worried*

R-Russia... W-why did I w-write to you b-before? Y-you are an ally of Serbia, a rival of my masters Austria and Hungary. *got mysteriously changed back into the little boy, the adoptive brother of Mistress Hungary of the Austria-Hungary empire. He absolutely loathes Russia and Serbia, as he is wise and sharp beyond his years and predicted WWI would happen soon.*

I am simply replying to this letter, as it would be rude not to, yes? Please tell Serbia to go rot in a hole, pwease. *don't kill him because he's just turned into a little kid and he's not aware how scary Russia has become! Besides, he's always hated Serbia.*

I'm sorry, Mr. Russia, but Ita-chan is invading the fridge again for my pasta~ *takes out shotgun* GET OUT OF THE PANTRY, ITALY!

Chibi!Croatia

~!~!~!~

Croatia,

Well, this is a predicament, da?

Well, that would be quite rude, da? Why would I do that? Watch yourself or _you_ might end up rotting in that hole… kolkolkol…

Be gentle on the boy, I owe Atlantis a favor and she'll probably kill me if I let you hurt him… I don't want to die!

_Ot_,

Russia

((I couldn't figure out that to do for Russia in that last paragraph… I remember hearing somewhere he was afraid of death. Dunno why ._.))

-x-x-x-

**General Winter 1**

Hello Russia,

I hope you are looking forward to winter this year. I won't be too harsh.

- General Winter

~!~!~!~

General Winter,

I never look forward to winter, you know that. When will you let me go to live somewhere warm?

I hope there won't be another war this year.

_Ot_,

Russia

-x-x-x-

**A/N**: You people need to write to Greece more. Big bro's lonely T3T

EDIT: OOOOOOH, I am SO SORRY for not updating! I don't know what came over me! But hopefully, I'll be updating this every 1 or two days, and Colorado's blog every 2 or 3. Oh yeah, Ohio, I didn't forget about you, your letter is in the next chapter.


	8. Ohio 1

_Letters to Russia 7- Ohio_

Hello Mother Russia,

I'm one of America's 50 states Ohio. Dad always tells us not to talk or even do anything involving you but you sound fun. Plus I have a small town named Russia in me! It got even colder then all of Russia in the winter one time. Have you met general winter yet he's cool he helps me prank dad at times. We have too hot of summers though. Oh yeah do you like lilies and sunflowers? There's an arrangement of sunflowers and lilies inside!

-x-x-x-

_Privet_ Ohio!

Da, America and I still have many harsh feelings after the Cold War. But did you know that we really used to be best friends?

I seldom talk to the other states. You have a town named Russia? That is very interesting!

I have met General Winter. I do not like him, personally, but we are forced to get along. Besides, I cannot hold _all_ bitter feelings towards him. After all, his aid has helped in many wars before.

You have hot summers? Maybe I could visit in the fall, da? Is it warm then?

I love sunflowers very much, but I haven't seen a lily yet. Thank you for sending them, lilies are very lovely flowers. I have sent some maple syrup that was a gift from Canada. Ah, personally, I don't care for maple, but maybe you will like it, da?

_Lyubof,_

Russia

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **AHH! I'm SO SORRY I didn't update! I didn't forget about you, Ohio! I'm sorry!


	9. Mass Letters 7

_Letters to Russia 8- Mass Letters 7_

**Nicaragua 6**

Russia,

*shudder* I highly doubt he will. It's a good thing Pelucha doesn't like him... she chases him out every time she sees him.

Hopefully Belarus stops stalking you.

Nicaragua

!~!~!~!

Nicaragua,

At least you have somebody taking charge, that's good. You hit him with your bat a lot, da?

I'm afraid Belarus may never stop stalking me… she is quite relentless.

_Lyubof_,

Russia

-x-x-x-

**France 2**

T-T-The MAFIA!

France

!~!~!~!

Da, the mafia. Are you afraid of them? I can assure you, the mafia should not be the only thing you're afraid of… kolkolkol…

_Ot_,

Russia

-x-x-x-

**Sicily 7**

Russia,

Well, when I'm out with New York, I'll drink something heavier. But, like you said, to each their own.

Amore,

Angelica Vargas (Sicily)

!~!~!~!

Sicily,

You hang out with New York a lot? I didn't know that. Look at that, you learn something new every day~!

America and I still get together and drink often, though we are not on the best of terms. Sometimes Lithuania comes with me, but I'm not sure he enjoys it. I wonder why?

_Lyubof_,

Russia

-x-x-x-

**Siberia 2**

Russia,

I apologize for my absence. Your economy is affecting me much more than it should. I refuse to acknowledge myself as part of you. I survived perfectly well without you. Why must I be caught up in the mundane things of your country?

Sunflowers sound boring, muy drug. I thought your favorite color was red?

-Luka

!~!~!~!

Siberia,

It's quite alright. Not everyone writes back to me. I wonder why?

If you have gripes with the economy, I'm afraid I cannot help. We have been suffering for quite a while now… but then again, so is the rest of the world.

How can you say sunflowers are boring? They're beautiful plants, so pretty to look at~

And da, red is my favorite color, but can I not love sunflowers as well? Prussia's favorite color is blue, and he likes plently of things that aren't… Well, the only things he likes are beer and himself. Bad example.

_Lyubof_,

Russia

-x-x-x-

Dear Russia,

I never knew that! Dad never talks about that! Ya I do and all my cities are personified too... Ya you can visit but its pretty warm then too! Thanks for the maple syrup, Sanduski was complaining that we were out again. Hope you visit soon!

-Ohio

Ps- can you help me prank dad and England with Scotland? It involves fire, a lake, rope, and zombies. Japan might help too.

!~!~!~!

Ohio,

Da, especially during the Civil War. No one else believed in him, but… we remained friends for a long time. Would you like to hear the story?

Da, most of the states have personified cities, too. They are not you children, but you raise then as so, right?

I read a lot about the antics of Denver, Fort Collins and Estes Park on Colorado's blog. They are quite a wild bunch!

You're welcome for the syrup, and glad I could help. Personally, I do not like it, but I wouldn't want to be rude to Canada. Do not tell him I am re-gifting the maple, da? Don't want to hurt his feelings.

I'm not so if I will be able to visit anytime soon. America and I go drinking often, but I do not think he would want me to be around all of you. Maybe in a bit, though.

_Lyubof_,

Russia

P.S. Sounds fun! But where are we to get zombies?

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: If a puppy stabbed me in the face and stole my car, I'd still be like 'awww'.


End file.
